


Optimal Condition

by TimesBeingWhatTheyAre



Series: Where no man has gone before [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e24 The Ultimate Computer, Fluff, M/M, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimesBeingWhatTheyAre/pseuds/TimesBeingWhatTheyAre
Summary: “You know Spock, I was somewhat surprised to hear your words on the bridge,” Jim says casually.“How so, captain?” Spock replies.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Where no man has gone before [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012116
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Optimal Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I'm in a mood for writing humour, and couldn't insert this fluff into my current story. Enjoy!

“You know Spock, I was somewhat surprised to hear your words on the bridge,” Jim says casually, flicking his eyes up to meet Spock’s for a moment, then moving along his next chess piece.

“How so, captain?” Spock replies, his tone level and mildly curious. He steeples his fingers and looks at the board.

“Well, for starters, you must admit that your words were designed to comfort me,” Jim says, prodding at the memory of the words. Even for someone who wasn’t Spock, they seemed emotional.

“I merely wished you to be functioning in an optimal state,” Spock says in return, reaching out and moving his rook down from the third tier to the second one.

“Is that so,” Jim says teasingly, allowing the humour he feels to creep into the edges of his voice.

“It is,” Spock replies.

“So you’re telling me that you were just- trying to keep me in an optimal state?” Jim clarifies unnecessarily, and finally gets Spock’s attention on him.

“Yes, I am indeed,” Spock confirms, and Jim leans forwards with a sappy grin, the type that he had broken out momentarily on the bridge earlier.

“That’s a shame,” he says, propping his head up on one hand and taking one piece from the board, dangling it loosely in his other hand. He’s not really paying much attention to the game, but they both like to pretend he is.

Spock doesn’t reply. He’s still watching Jim though.

“Not going to ask me to clarify that?” Jim pokes, and Spock tilts his head slightly.

“I am aware that you have a desired outcome in mind. I was waiting for you to reach it,” he says, and Jim’s smile grows wider.

“As usual, Mr Spock, you are correct,” he responds, and drops the piece on the table, leaning even further across. “A ship runs on loyalty to one man? Almost poetic, one might say,”

“It is a fact,” Spock replies and Jim is certain that it's not his imagination that Spock’s voice seems somewhat softer than usual.

“I appreciated you saying it,” Jim confesses, almost shyly, and Spock finally moves out of his formal and somewhat stiff pose to place his hands on the table, inches away from Jim’s, and lean forwards slightly too, as though to confront him.

“You are aware of my reasons for saying it,” Spock says simply, and Jim rolls his eyes fondly.

“You can just say that you love me, you know,” he teases brightly, leaning in and giving Spock a quick human peck.

“That would be improper on the bridge,” Spock muses, seemingly unaffected, and Jim laughs happily.

He stands up.

“I guess I’ll just have to show you somewhere that we can consider it proper then,” he winks, and Spock follows his lead.

“I would not be adverse to such a situation,” he says quietly, and Jim steps around the table to wind his arms around Spock’s neck lightly.

“Me neither, Mr Spock. Me neither,”


End file.
